The present invention is related to a blind slat assembly for door/window Venetian blinds wherein left/right side brackets of a door/window frame are provided with a plurality of retaining holes at the corresponding inner sides thereon respectively for blind slats to be mounted thereto, and a linkage rod is mounted at the same side of the blind slats thereon; whereby, via the flexibility of the blind slats thereof, each blind slat is capable of being pushed at both lateral sides thereof till slightly bent into an arc shape at the middle section thereof, permitting protruded coupling sections extending at both ends of a central locating rod of the blind slat thereof to detach from the retaining holes of the left/right side brackets according to the deformation of the blind slat thereof. Thus, the blind slat is retrieved in a fast and easy manner for the replacement of a new blind slat assembled in the same way above without the door/window frame being troublesomely dismantled in the operation thereof, facilitating an easy and speedy dismounting as well as assembling of the blind slats for variation and replacement thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional blind slat assembly for door/window Venetian blinds include a door/window frame 10 made up of a plurality of side brackets 11 mounted into a frame body, a plurality of retaining holes 111 disposed at the corresponding inner sides of the left and right side brackets 11 thereon for pivotal posts 121 protruding at both lateral sides of each blind slat 12 to be registered therewith so as to locate the blind slats 12 onto the door/window frame 10 thereof, and a linkage rod 122 attached at the same side of the blind slats 12 to actuate the blind slats 12 synchronically upwards or downwards in the folding or unfolding operation of the Venetian blind thereof for sheltering effect thereof.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional blind slats for door/window Venetian blinds. Most of all, to dismount the blind slats 12 from the door/window frame 10 for variation of different styles or replacement of new ones, each of the side brackets 11 must be individually dismantled to detach the left/right side brackets 11 from the blind slats 12 thereof before new blind slats 12 are assembled onto the door/window frame 10 thereof, which is both troublesome and time-consuming in the operation thereof.